Pictures of You
by astrosfan4life57
Summary: Set 5 years after the final battle. Harry runs away and is not seen until Hermione accidently stumbles into him in one of the most unexpected places. Texas!
1. Pictures of You

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Even if she screwed up the ending. Nor do I own the songs that I use they belong to those artists. I make no money from this. Just want to entertain people.

A/N- This story takes place 5 years after the final confrontation with Voldemort. For the sake of my story Ron never came back to help Harry and Hermione. So that means that Harry got out of the lake by himself, Ron was not at Malfoy Manor, and Harry and Ron never made up. The story will mostly take place in the present time of the story but there will be a couple of flashbacks. Each of the chapters will be inspired by at least one song sometimes more. I will let y'all know what they are at the end of each chapter. If you haven't figured I don't like Ron for a couple of reasons. They will be extremely obvious in the story. I hate the way the books ended Ron and Hermione/ Harry and Ginny make no sense whatsoever. I have taken ideas from other fan fiction stories I have read so please don't say that I am stealing them. I give full credit to those authors. Well let's start the show.

Pictures of You

Chapter 1- Pictures of You

5 Years Ago-

_It's finally over. He's dead. _Harry thought. The Great Hall was completely silent. Everyone was in shock that Lord Voldemort was dead. The Dark Lord that for such a long time had terrorized all of Wizarding Britain had finally met his end.

Then there were deafening roars and cheers coming from everyone. Everyone except the remaining Death Eaters. They just laid their wands down and gave up. Some ran off but most decided that it was not worth it to run anymore, the Dark Lord was gone.

_I have to go find her and tell her how I feel about her. She's always been there unlike Ron. I love Hermione Granger._, thought Harry as he was looking for the brunette with the "bushy" hair. Although it really wasn't bushy anymore, it was more like loose curls.

Then he saw her. _No! No! Why?!_ The sight that Harry saw almost made him throw up. Ron and Hermione were kissing. Then Hermione opened her eyes and saw him.

Harry thought that his world had come crashing down. The girl he loved was another man's arms. His former best friend's arms. The man that Harry had come to hate almost as much as Voldemort himself.

_I have to get out of here. _That's when his anger boiled over. And with a loud _CRACK!_ he was gone.

Everyone stopped celebrating and looked at the spot where The Chosen One had just stood. No one was supposed to be able to apparate in Hogwarts. But what they didn't know was that Harry had such a great amount of power that his anger unleashed it all and his power overwhelmed the wards that Hogwarts had.

No one saw Harry Potter for the next five years.

Present Day- Houston, Texas

Harry Potter looked at the naked girl next to him in the cheap motel room they had rented for the night. They had too much to drink the night before and decided to get a room and have sex there. Harry had already dressed and was about to leave when the girl woke up and said, "Where are you going James?"

Harry had been going by the name James Evans ever since he had left Britain. "I am just going to go get us some breakfast", he replied lying through his teeth.

Harry had grown accustom to this routine, he'd get really drunk and have meaningless one night stands with girls that he didn't even know. He regretted it every time he had woken up. He never remembered their names or how exactly he managed to stay sober enough to have sex.

Harry had left the Wizarding world behind. He lived as a muggle since he knew that no muggle was going to recognize him and blow his cover. He did have a few wizard friends here in America and they knew who he truly was, but they never cared. They knew him as just Harry or James depending on the situation.

He put the key in the door of his average apartment and went inside. He lived in a one bedroom apartment in downtown Houston. It wasn't the nicest apartment but it was a home. The first thing he did was to go lay down on his bed. His head was killing him from all the alcohol the night before.

While lying down he started to think. Harry hated when he didn't have anything to do because his mind would drift to the past. He'd think about his friends and about a certain brown-haired angel. He had left them all except for two people that he knew he couldn't just abandon. The only times he would go back to Britain would be to see them. He always went for Teddy Lupine's birthday.

Harry knew what it was like to grow up without parents and without his godfather so he vowed to not let Teddy experience that pain. He saw the other person by association to Teddy. Andromeda Tonks was the only adult witch in Britain that had seen Harry since his disappearance. They knew where Harry lived but they would not say a word to anyone and act like they had no clue where he was.

On these trips to Britain, Harry did it the muggle way. He would buy plane tickets and travel under his alias. Once he got to Britain he would drive to Andromeda and Teddy's house and spend at least days with his godson. He would then go back home the same way he came.

There he laid thinking. He then sat up and looked in drawer of his dresser and got out some pictures. They were pictures of his days from Hogwarts and a few that he had of his parents, Sirius, and Remus. He sat there looking through them until he got to the one that broke his heart every time he looked at it. It was a picture of him and Hermione. It was taken the summer before the Horcrux hunt at Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. He also had one of the Golden Trio taken at about the same time but the traitor's face and body had been ripped out of that picture. The Harry in the picture kept on pushing the Ron in the picture out every time he tried to get back in.

The phone then rang and startled Harry.

"Hello?" said Harry.

"Hey James its Luke. I got tickets to the Astros game tonight. You want to go? They're playing the Cardinals." Luke said. Luke was a muggle friend of Harry.

"Hell yeah. I'll meet you at the park at four. That way we can catch batting practice", replied Harry.

"Alright I'll see you there. Later" Luke said before he hung up.

Harry was excited. He had grown to love the game of baseball since he had settled down in Houston. He loved going to the ballpark and watching the Astros. He went as often as he could. His apartment was covered with Houston Astros merchandise. He had posters and pennants everywhere. His favorite was that of Jeff Bagwell and Craig Biggio. His two favorite baseball players.

Harry decided to take a nap until he had to get ready to go to the game. As he faded into darkness his mind wandered to the brunette that held his heart.

3 days ago- London, England

Hermione Granger was in office at the Ministry of Magic. She was head of the Muggle Liaisons Office so she always had a lot of work to do. She was working on a few projects when she heard a knock on her door.

As she opened the door she said, "Oh, Minister how nice to see you. Please come in".

Kingsley Shacklebot stepped inside and said, "Thank you Hermione. Please call me Kingsley, I've told you so many times already. Why do you have to be so polite?"

"That's just the way I am _Minister_", Hermione replied teasingly. "So to what do I owe the pleasure, Kingsley?"

"Well, you know about the conference in Houston right?" Hermione nodded. "Well I've decided that you are going to be the head of our delegation. You, Susan Bones, and Ginny Longbottom will be going as our representatives" said Kingsley with a smirk. He knew what was about to happen next.

"As much I as I appreciate the offer, I have too much work to do here" Hermione said pointing to the stack of papers on her desk.

"Well too bad. Look Hermione, you over work yourself. You need some time away for here, so you're going. This non-negotiable. If you behave you may not even have to take as much time off as I am about to say. When you return you will take a month's paid vacation." Hermione was about to argue but was cut off. "I said this is non-negotiable. That's final. Now go home and get ready you leave in two days. Have fun" Kingsley said as he was leaving the room.

"Damn it! Why do I have to do this?!" said Hermione before gathering her things and going home to get ready.

Present Day- Houston, Texas

Hermione had been in Houston for a day and the conference was two days away. She tried to relax but her thoughts kept going to back to a black-haired boy with piercing green eyes. Just then Ginny came bursting through the door of Hermione's room.

"Get dressed. We're going out" Ginny said.

"Where are we going? You don't know anything about Houston, how are we supposed to get around?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"These witches were telling me of the muggle club/bar called Tric. They are supposed to have this really good musician and great drinks" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ginny your married don't you think Neville would be mad if you went out to a club?" asked Hermione.

"No. Because I told him we were going. Now get up and get dressed" said Ginny and ushered Hermione into the bathroom so she could get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time and pair of guys had just come out of Minute Maid Park. Home of the Houston Astros.

"That was an awesome game. A walk-off grand slam. Doesn't get any better than that!" exclaimed Luke.

"Yeah it does. Pujols got hurt. That was hilarious. That dumb piece of shite needs to learn how to slide right. He's out for the season according to their website" said Harry with glee. He hated Pujols with a passion. "Well I got to go to work" said Harry with a sigh.

"Man when are you going to sign with a major label instead of playing shows at Tric? They pay you well but you could be famous if you wanted" Luke said.

"I don't want to be famous that's why I play at Tric. I like being low key and underground." Harry said with a bit of annoyance he always had this argument with Luke.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you later then. Have a good show." With that Luke left.

Harry then got into his car and drove the five minutes that it took to get to Tric. He would start his set in thirty minutes and play for an hour. Music was a way for Harry to let go of his emotions. All the pain and heartache came out when he sang. Maybe that why he was so popular. But he didn't care he just wanted to play.

_Thirty Minutes later_

"Please give a hand to Tric's own James Evans!" said the announcer.

The applause was deafening. Harry or James Evans was a well known underground artist in Houston and his shows were always packed. He played five nights a week. Mostly covers of songs but a few originals.

"Thank you. First I am going to play a song that is one of my favorites. It's by The Cure, it's called Pictures of You. So here we go" said Harry as he started playing his acoustic guitar.

_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you  
That I almost believe that they're real  
I've been living so long with my pictures of you  
That I almost believe that the pictures are  
All I can feel_

Remembering  
You standing quiet in the rain  
As I ran to your heart to be near  
And we kissed as the sky fell in  
Holding you close  
How I always held close in your fear  
Remembering  
You running soft through the night  
You were bigger and brighter and whiter than snow  
And screamed at the make-believe  
Screamed at the sky  
And you finally found all your courage  
To let it all go

Remembering  
You fallen into my arms  
Crying for the death of your heart  
You were stone white  
So delicate  
Lost in the cold  
You were always so lost in the dark  
Remembering  
You how you used to be  
Slow drowned  
You were angels  
So much more than everything  
Hold for the last time then slip away quietly  
Open my eyes  
But i never see anything

If only I'd thought of the right words  
I could have held on to your heart  
If only I'd thought of the right words  
I wouldn't be breaking apart  
All my pictures of you

Looking so long at these pictures of you  
But i never hold on to your heart  
Looking so long for the words to be true  
But always just breaking apart  
My pictures of you

There was nothing in the world  
That I ever wanted more  
Than to feel you deep in my heart  
There was nothing in the world  
That I ever wanted more  
Than to never feel the breaking apart  
All my pictures of you

Hermione, Ginny, and Susan had entered the club right at the end of the song and were mesmerized.

"Wow that was amazing" said Hermione. "I wonder what his name is."

That was when Harry looked up to the crowd and said. "Thank you. I'm James Evans for those that just came in."

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be. She would recognize him anywhere then she saw the scar when he flipped his hair. "Harry?!"

"What?!" Ginny and Susan both said looking at Hermione.

It was going to be a long night.

A/N So this chapter was inspired by "Pictures of You" by The Cure. Also by "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. I will update as soon as I can. At least once a week. I just started college again so please forgive me if it takes me a little longer. Review if you want.


	2. HeartlessUntitled

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Even if she screwed up the ending. Nor do I own the songs that I use they belong to those artists. I make no money from this. Just want to entertain people.

A/N- Got a pretty good response from the last chapter so I decided to knock out chapter 2.

Chapter 2- Heartless/Untitled

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The man on the stage looked nothing like the Harry Potter that she had grown up. He still had jet black hair and green eyes but nothing else was the same. His hair was much longer than she had ever seen. It looked like he hadn't had a hair cut in a good two years. He also looked like he hadn't shaved in about two or three months. But the thing that she thought that had changed the most, were his eyes. They were still the same piercing green that they had been growing up, but there was something about them that was different. They had no fire, no life behind them. They were so dull. _He looks so defeated,_ thought Hermione to herself.

"Hermione, are you alright? There is no way that is Harry. Look at him, he looks nothing like Harry" said Ginny. She was concerned for her friend, she knew that Hermione had not let go of Harry and that his leaving had affected her tremendously.

"I'm sure Ginny" snapped Hermione. Then she realized that she had been too harsh and changed her tone. "I would recognize him anywhere, even if he has changed. Look at his forehead next time his flips his hair."

Harry did not notice the three witches standing by the bar looking at him as if they had seen a ghost. He decided to skip a couple of the songs on his set list for now and play one that would let him release his pain.

"Alright for my next song, I'm going to play Heartless by Kanye West" Harry said as he flipped his hair from his eyes.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Ginny and Susan. "That is him. I can't believe it. What are we going to do?" asked Ginny.

"We are going to confront him" said Hermione. She wanted answers and she wasn't going to leave until she got them.

"Alright here we go" said Harry as he finished tuning his guitar.

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?_

"Wow. When did Harry learn to sing like that?" asked Susan. "And when did he learn to play guitar. I know he didn't know that at school."

"I guess he's learned it while he's been here" said Ginny. "And what is he wearing?"

Harry was still wearing his Houston Astros jersey. The witches, except Hermione, were confused by it.

Hermione was in shock.__

How could you be so cold?  
As the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though

I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me

And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

Hermione was full of different of emotions. She was happy that she had finally found her best friend. She was angry that he had abandoned her without so much as a note. And she was sad at how Harry looked. He looked defeated, sad, and like he really didn't care about life. _He sounds so sad, he sounds like his heart is broken and I think I know the reason. This is all my fault_ thought Hermione. She could hear the pain in his voice as he sang.__

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

How could be so Dr. Evil?  
You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we wasn't goin' speak so  
Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?

Why does she be so mad at me for?  
Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go

You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

She knew that she had to talk to him and get some answers. She wanted to know exactly why he had left, although she had a pretty good idea. She had no idea how she was going to confront him though; he had a habit of pushing people away.__

Talkin', talkin', talkin' talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you

So I got somethin' new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies

I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

There was a roaring applause when he finished the song.

"I know your wondering why I am wearing a jersey up here instead of my traditional button-up. I just got back from the Astros game so I didn't have time to change" said Harry.

"Did they win?" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah, they bet those stupid ass Cardinals 5-2. It was sweet" replied Harry.

As Harry kept playing his set list. The three witches near the bar were talking.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Ginny. "I mean you've just seen the guy that abandoned all of us five years ago. I know that I am pissed."

"I don't know Ginny. I didn't expect to ever see him again. I mean I hoped that I would but I never thought he'd be here in Texas" said Hermione with a far off look in her eyes. She was still trying to figure out how to confront Harry and force him to talk.

"Well what we know for sure is that people don't know him as Harry here. They know him as James Evans. So that may mean that he is keeping a low profile in the Wizarding world" stated Susan.

"Yeah. If he hadn't then I know someone would have spotted him and reported to the Wizarding papers" said Ginny. "Hermione are you listening?" She had noticed that Hermione was staring off into space.

"Did you notice how sad he sounded? He sounds so broken. I need to talk to him" she was about to walk towards the stage when she was stopped by Ginny.

"I know. But if you go now then he will most likely go off the stage and disapparate to where ever it is that he lives. You need to corner him as he is leaving. Don't worry Susan and I will set up and Anti-apparition ward outside while you confront him. Ok?" said Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

So for the next hour the witches were scheming while Harry was playing.

"Alright guys this is the last song for tonight. Its called Untitled by The Cure" said Harry right before he started playing. This was his favorite song to play because it described perfectly his situation with a certain brown-haired angel.

_Hopelessly drift in the eyes of the ghost again  
Down on my knees and my hands in the air again  
Pushing my face in the memory of you again  
But I never know if it's real Never know how I wanted to feel Never quite said what I wanted to say to you Never quite managed the words to explain to you Never quite knew how to make them believable And now the time has gone  
Another time undone _

_Never quite said what I wanted to say to you Never quite managed the words to  
Explain to you never quite knew how to make  
Them believable and now the time has gone  
Another time undone Hopelessly fighting the devil futility Feeling the monster climb deeper inside of me Feeling him gnawing my heart away hungrily I'll never lose this pain Never dream of you again_

Hermione was in shock. _It couldn't be. Could it? All these years I thought he left because he saw Ginny kissing Neville after the Final Battle. But he told Ginny how he felt _thought Hermione.

Ginny was looking at Hermione. Ginny had known for a long time how Harry had felt. He had told her at the Burrow before they had left to hunt for the Horcruxes. She knew that Harry was singing about Hermione. _I got to let her figure it out on her own_ thought Ginny.

"Thanks guys. You all are great. I'll see you next time" said Harry before he left the stage and the deafening roars and cheers.

"Alright let's go to the back and cut him off before he leaves" said Susan. With that the three witches left and waited out back. Ginny and Susan had set up the Anti-apparition ward so that Harry couldn't escape.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Julian" said Harry as he was leaving. Julian was one of Harry's wizard friends and knew who James really was.

As he started walking out to his car he felt something weird in the atmosphere but he just shrugged it off. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and said, "Sorry, I don't give autographs" and kept walking.

He felt the tap again. "I said I don't give autographs" Harry said as he turned around to face who he thought was a groupie of some sort. Then he just went stiff. The one person he never thought he would see again was standing in front of him.

"Well I don't want an autograph Harry, or should I say _James_", said Hermione with an edge in her voice.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, right before he saw the blur of a hand connect with the left side of his face.

_She is still as feisty as ever_ thought Harry. _This is going to be a long night._

A/N- Chapter was inspired by Heartless by Kanye West. I know it wasn't out according to the timeline of Harry Potter and the five years after it, but for the sake of my story let's say that it was. If you want to hear what it would sound like go and listen the cover of Heartless by The Fray. The second song was Untitled by The Cure. I thought it was pretty appropriate. If you haven't noticed I am a huge baseball fan. I live in Houston so I am an Astros fan. I hate the Cardinals, Cubs, and the Yankees with a passion.


	3. Everything I Once Had

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Even if she screwed up the ending. Nor do I own the songs that I use they belong to those artists. I make no money from this. Just want to entertain people.

A/N- Alright so we haven't done much in school yet so I am going to knock out as many chapters as I can. Thank you to those that have reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. Gorth thank you for your constructive criticism. I am going to start limiting the songs. I felt like I had to put those in so Harry could express his feelings without completely admitting the obvious out loud yet. Alright so let's continue the show now.

Chapter 3- Everything I Once Had

"I guess I deserved that" said Harry. He was trying to apparate out of there but he couldn't. _So that's what I felt in the air. It's an Anti-apparition ward_ thought Harry. "What are you doing here Hermione?"

"YOU GUESS?! You totally deserved that Harry. You abandoned everyone that loved you. You abandoned ME!" Hermione said with such anger that Harry almost feared for his life.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But I just couldn't stay. Not after what I saw…" Harry's voice trailed off on this part.

"What do you mean Harry? If this is about Ginny and Neville then" Hermione didn't have time to finish because that was when Ginny and Susan showed themselves.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled Ginny.

"Oh shite!" said Harry.

"Oh shite is right! I knew you would try to get away so we set up a ward to prevent you. Your lucky Hermione already slapped you or I would beat you senseless" Harry knew that she was not kidding. "Now, Harry, take us to your flat because we are going to have a nice long talk."

With that Ginny grabbed Harry by his ear and dragged him to his car. Harry was still in shock and could not even reply or try to escape so he just did as he was told. Hermione got into the passengers seat while Ginny and Susan got in the back of Harry's four-door Civic. He never was one to splurge.

The whole ride to Harry's apartment was filled with awkward silence. Hermione was angry, excited, and sad. She had no clue what to say to Harry. Ginny was fuming. She was angry that Harry had just left like he did, and she intended to give him a piece of her mind. Susan really didn't feel all that much anger. She and Harry weren't close when they were in school. They just knew each other, so she wasn't devastated when he left.

When they got there Harry took them up to his apartment and as soon as all four of them were inside he was pushed onto the couch.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT HARRY?! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW WE WOULD FEEL?! NO YOU DIDN'T YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" screamed Ginny.

"It's none of your business why I left. I have my reasons and I don't feel like telling you. Before I left all I ever did was think of other people's feelings. I was tired of it. No one ever asked how I felt" said Harry. He said it in a calm voice. He knew he deserved to be yelled at, so he decided he was just going to sit there and take in like a man. "Well almost no one" added Harry in a low voice. He thought that no one had heard him but Hermione had.

Ginny calmed down when she saw that Harry wasn't going to put up a fight. "I'm sorry Harry. Your right, no one ever considered your feelings, except maybe Hermione." At the mention of her name Hermione tried to say something but nothing was coming out, she just had no idea what to say. Harry on the other had straightened up and for a second there was a flicker of life behind his eyes. "Well I think Susan and I will take our leave now so that you and Hermione can catch up" said Ginny, she knew that they needed alone time.

"Bye Harry" said Susan. "Hey we should all have dinner before your show tomorrow, right Ginny."

"That's a great idea" replied Ginny. "What do you think Harry?"

Harry wanted to decline, but he knew Ginny would kill him if he did. "Yeah that sounds great." With that Ginny and Susan apparated to the hotel that they were staying in.

For five minutes there was complete silence between Harry and Hermione. Both of them were trying to find the right words to say to break the ice between them.

"I'm sorry" said Harry putting as much meaning into those words as he could.

"I'm sorry too" said Hermione. When she saw the confused expression on Harry's face she added, "for slapping you. I completely over reacted."

"No, I deserved that" said Harry.

"Yeah I guess you kind of did" Hermione said with a chuckle. "Here let me put some ice on that for you" she said when she saw Harry rubbing the side of his face. With that she got up and went to the kitchen to get a bag of ice.

"You have a heavy hand for someone your size Hermione. I didn't expect it to hurt this bad" said Harry as he saw Hermione walking back into the living room.

"Why did you do it Harry? Why did you leave me, I mean us?" asked Hermione as she put the ice to his face.

Harry flinched when he felt the cold ice touch his warm cheek. "I can't Hermione. I can't tell you why. It kills me just to think about it" replied Harry with pain in his voice.

"Is this about Ginny and Neville? Because they are married now and there's not much you can do about that" said Hermione.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Harry. _Does she really not have a clue _he asked himself.

"Well didn't you see them kissing after the final battle? I thought that you were so hurt that it just pushed you to your limit" she said softly.

"No I didn't see them. But it wouldn't have mattered. I didn't love Ginny anymore by that time. I saw something else that broke my heart" said Harry. He had almost told her what it was that he had seen that had made him leave.

"What was it Harry? Please tell me. I want to understand why you left and maybe help you" pleaded Hermione.

"Why do you care Hermione?" snapped Harry. When he saw the look of hurt on her eyes he softened his tone. "I'm sorry. So how is it being ?" asked Harry.

"What are you on about Harry? I'm not . I never got back together with Ron after what he did to you" replied Hermione with a bit of anger when she said the last part.

"But…. but… I saw….." stuttered Harry.

"You saw what Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. Look I can't do this right now Hermione. I just can't" said Harry trying to keep his composure.

"Alright. Look I know we have dinner plans tomorrow but how about we go to lunch, just me and you. That way we can talk about everything. Please Harry?" pleaded Hermione. She needed to know why he left if it hadn't been over Ginny and Neville.

Harry looked at Hermione, his best friend. He couldn't refuse her when she looked so helpless. "Alright. So you want to apparate here about one and then we can go eat" said Harry.

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll see you at one tomorrow" as she was about to leave she quickly turned around and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you Harry" she said with as much emotion as she could so Harry could understand exactly how much she had missed him.

"I missed you to 'Mione" Harry said trying to keep his emotions under control.

After Hermione left he went to his dresser and got the picture of Hermione and him out. As he was looking at he said, "Tomorrow you'll know the reason Hermione. You deserve to know. You were everything I once had."

With that he drifted off to sleep and dreamt about the girl he had been dreaming about for years.

A/N- Alright this chapter was inspired by the song Everything I Once Had by The Honorary Title. They're a great band if you haven't heard them. So tell me what you think. I tried putting Mrs. Weasley on the part where Harry asks Hermione what its like and she replies. But it won't put it.


	4. Cut Here

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Even if she screwed up the ending. Nor do I own the songs that I use they belong to those artists. I make no money from this. Just want to entertain people

A/N- I decided to update sooner than I was going to. One of my classes got cancelled so I had some free time and decided to write.

Chapter Four- Cut Here

Harry could not sleep at all that night. The looming lunch with Hermione kept him up most of the night. He looked at the clock and thought _seven o'clock, I didn't sleep at all. I guess it's time to get up. I need to call Julian and ask him for some advice._

So Harry decided to call Julian, one of the few wizard friends that he had in Texas.

"Hello?" answered Julian groggily. He obviously was still asleep.

"Julian, its Harry. I need you to get over here right now I am in some deep shite right now" said Harry.

"What the hell bro? It's seven o'clock. Let me sleep a bit more" replied Julian.

"No. Get up and get your arse over here right now" Harry said with annoyance in his voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you its ass not arse? Alright I'm up. I'll be over in like fifteen minutes" said Julian as he hung up.

Fifteen Minutes Later

There was a knock on Harry's door. Julian could've apparated directly into the apartment but he didn't want to catch Harry at a bad time.

"Thanks Jules I really appreciate you coming over on such short notice" said Harry as he gave Julian a cup of coffee.

"This better be good. You know I'm no good before eleven. So what's this 'deep shite' your in?" asked Julian.

"They found me" replied Harry.

"Who found you?" asked Julian with a confused look on his face. He knew the story behind why Harry had left Britain but he didn't expect that to be the reason that he called him over so early in that morning.

"Who do you think? The people I've been staying away from for the past five years" said Harry.

"Oh. Wow. How the hell did they find you? Who is it? That red-head that you dated in school? Or is it that piece of shit that you were telling me about? What's his name, umm Ron right?" asked Julian. He didn't expect Harry to be found hiding out in Houston of all places. Not many British people came to Texas.

"I don't know how they found me. They were at the show last night. They cornered me as I was walking out. It was Ginny, the red-head, and Susan Bones, this girl I knew in school. Ron wasn't with them. I'm sure there would've been some sort of fight if he had been there. But she was there" said Harry.

"Who? You don't mean..."Julian said as his voice trailed off.

"Yeah. Hermione was the one that confronted me. And now I have to go to lunch with her and she wants to know why I left. What do I do?" asked Harry. He looked so lost.

"Well, I think the only thing that you can do is tell her the whole story" said Julian. As Harry was about to protest he continued, "Harry from what you've told me, you owe her an explanation. She stood by you all those times and then you just up and left. Yeah she kissed that douche bag but she's still your best friend. You love her Harry. And don't say that you don't. Although you think we haven't noticed, every time you get drunk, which is too often for your own good, you start talking about her. You're trying to forget her with the alcohol and that's not a good thing. You need to tell her everything including how you feel. It will do you a world of good."

"Your right" said Harry. "But what if she doesn't feel the same, what if she never wants to talk to me again?"

"From what you've told me about her than I think that she'll want you back no matter what. And if she doesn't feel the same at least you let her know how you feel about her" said Julian. He was fairly sure that Hermione felt the exact same way as Harry did. There was no way that someone would support someone the way she supported Harry if they didn't truly love that person. _He just needs to figure it out for himself._

"Thanks Julian. I feel much better now" said Harry.

"No problem man. That's what friends are for. Now you got to get ready. Make sure you wear something nice and do something about that hair and beard. You look like a hobo" said Julian laughing as he apparated away before Harry could come up with a retort.

At the hotel

Hermione had just woken up. The thought of having lunch with Harry had not allowed her a good night's sleep. So she was sitting in the living room of their suite drinking a cup of coffee. Yes she was British, but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy a good cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Ginny as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"I couldn't sleep" replied Hermione.

"Me neither" said Ginny. "Finding Harry got me all riled up and I couldn't sleep at all."

"Yeah, me too. Except there's also the fact that I am having lunch with him today and he said he is going to tell me why he left" said Hermione.

"What?! You're having lunch with him?! Well you have to start getting ready! Come on, up and at 'em" said Ginny.

"What has gotten into you Ginny?" asked Hermione confused at her friend's excitement.

"Hermione, why do you keep lying to yourself? You're not fooling anyone" replied Ginny.

"I am not lying to myself about anything. I have no idea what you're talking about" said Hermione with an edge to her voice. She knew what Ginny was talking about but she didn't want to admit it.

"Alright tough love it is. You love him Hermione. You always have, you always will. Now stop acting like you don't" said Ginny. She could see that Hermione was about to try and deny it so she decided to continue talking, "Hermione, we've all known for a long time that you loved Harry as more than just a best friend. You stood by him all those times when no one else did, even when my idiot brother didn't. If you didn't love him you wouldn't have done everything that you did for him. If you didn't love him then his leaving wouldn't have affected you as much as it did. For the past five years you've thrown yourself into your work so that you wouldn't have to think about him. That's not healthy Hermione. So what are you going to do now that you have another chance to let him know how you feel?"

"What do you want me to do Ginny? Do you want me to just come out and tell him that I was barely alive without him? Do you want me to tell him that I love him more than anything in this world?" asked Hermione with tears in her eyes. She had never said those words out loud and she knew that everything that Ginny had said was true.

"Yes. That's exactly what you are going to do Hermione. Both of you have suffered quite enough" said Ginny. As soon as she said the last part she knew she had said too much.

"What do you mean 'both' of us Ginny? What do you know?" asked Hermione. Her friend knew something as wasn't telling her.

"You have to figure that out on your own Hermione. Now go and get ready" said Ginny.

Hermione knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Ginny so she decided that she would start getting ready for her lunch with Harry.

One O'clock Harry's Apartment

Hermione had just apparated outside of Harry's apartment. _Come on Hermione you can do this_ she thought as she knocked on the door.

Harry opened the door and saw Hermione and thought to himself _wow she looks incredible, well she always did._

"Hey Hermione, you ready to go?" said Harry as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah let's go" replied Hermione.

With that Harry and Hermione walked out the door and headed to Saltgrass Steak House.

It was going to be a very interesting lunch.

A/N- This chapter was inspired by Cut Here by The Cure. So the next chapter we see the situation after the Final Battle through Hermione's eyes and a revelation comes to light.


	5. Every Waking Moment Love is the End

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Even if she screwed up the ending. Nor do I own the songs that I use they belong to those artists. I make no money from this. Just want to entertain people

A/N- Sorry for the delay. I go to school during the week and I work on the weekends. Well here we go.

Chapter 5- Every Waking Moment/ Love is the End/ Just Like Heaven

Harry and Hermione had just arrived at Saltgrass Steak House. It was a little rustic steak house in Houston that Harry liked to go to.

"I love this place" said Harry as they walked in.

When they walked in Hermione said, "It has a nice feel to it. It kind of feels like we are in a really nice ranch house."

It was a Sunday afternoon and the place was crowded with people that had just got out of church. When they were seated neither of them could figure out how to start the conversation until Harry spoke.

"You look good Hermione. Not that you didn't look good before, but you look even better now" he said trying to sound as truthful as he could.

"Thank you, Harry" she said blushing. "You don't look too bad yourself. You look better with short hair and clean shaven." Harry had cut his hair and shaven after Julian told him he looked like a hobo.

"Yeah well a friend of mine told me I looked like a hobo" replied Harry with a chuckle. Now it was time to get serious so Harry asked Hermione, "So how have you been Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. She knew that they were going to have to start talking seriously soon but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. "I've been okay. I work for the Ministry now" replied Hermione.

"Oh, really? What do you do?" asked Harry.

"I am head of the Muggle Liaisons Office" said Hermione. She wanted to get to why Harry had left, not talk about what they've been doing. "What about you Harry? What have you done since you left Britain?" she asked a bit bitterly.

He knew he would have to tell her what he had done and why he had done it but he really didn't want to. He decided that he might as well get it over with and said, "Well, first I am sorry I left like that Hermione. I was wrong to leave without telling you what was going on."

"I forgive you Harry. So what did you do when you left?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"Well, I had no idea what I was going to do so I apparated to Grimmauld Place. When I got there I started to think about where I wanted to go. I decided to come over to America. I did it the muggle way. I bought airplane tickets and left later that day for New York City. I did it the muggle way because I knew that no one in the Wizarding world, except maybe you, would ever think to try and track me down that way. When I got to New York, I decided that I needed to head somewhere else because, although I was not sure, I figured that there were too many magical people there. Also because it would be one of the places that they would look for me if they started to look for me in America. So, I bought a map and started to look at where I could go. It took me a while until I finally decided that Houston would be the best place to go. It was a big city with good opportunities, but it is not widely considered an important city like New York or Los Angeles. When I got here I didn't know what to do, so I worked a few odd jobs. Then one day one of my co-workers talking about going to an Astros game and I overheard him. Well I decided that I wanted to see what all the fuss was about so I went by myself. Remember I had just moved here so I didn't know that many people. So I got there and bought a ticket and went to my seat. I had no idea what was going on so I asked some people that were sitting next to me if they could explain the game to me and they did. They were the first friends that I made here in Houston. One of them was a wizard and immediately recognized me. I thought that I was going to have to move again when he told me that he didn't care and if I didn't want him to say anything then he wasn't going to say anything. I met a few more people over the next few months and I decided that I was getting bored with myself. I mean I didn't need to work since the goblins at Gringotts knew where I was and I could get my money from them when I needed to. So I decided to buy a guitar and take some lessons. Well I took lessons for about five months before I decided to attend an open mic night at Tric. At that time they booked random acts all the time and had open mic nights once a week. Well I did my set and apparently everyone thought that I was pretty good and the manager at Tric booked me for the next week. Since that night I signed a contract to perform five nights a week at Tric. I had some offers to sign to major labels and release CDs, but you know how I hate being famous so I turned them down. That's been my life for the last four years; playing at Tric, going to Astros games, and hanging out with my friends" explained Harry.

"Wow. Sounds like you've been really busy Harry" said Hermione. She was surprised at how well Harry had covered his tracks. She of course had tried to track him down the muggle way but had lost his trail after New York. Now she knew why. "So you haven't thought about going back home, to Britain?" she asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I think about moving back home all the time. But I don't know if I could face everyone after all these years. And I know your going to be mad at me for this, but I go back once a year" Harry said. He knew that she was about to blow a gasket.

"What?! You've been back and you didn't think of visiting me?" she asked angrily. She then calmed down and asked, "So why do you go back every year, Harry?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really did think about visiting you but it would hurt too much. I go back every year on Teddy's birthday. I stay a few days and then return. I do it the muggle way so no one will know that I had been back. I'm his godfather, Hermione. I know what's it's like to grow up without parents and without my godfather. I don't want him to suffer through that like I did" Harry said trying to calm down. He had let it slip out that it hurt too much to see Hermione and he had hoped that she hadn't heard that part.

"I understand Harry. I am glad that you have stayed in his life. Now I know why Andromeda always seemed to get nervous when I asked if you had kept in touch with them. And I knew I had heard Teddy say something about seeing you the week before I went to see him one time" she told Harry. Then she replayed what Harry had said in her mind and asked, "What do you mean it would hurt too much to see me, Harry?"

_She heard it, damn_ thought Harry to himself. He knew that this was it. This was the moment that he was going to tell Hermione why he had left and how he felt about her. "Well Hermione, you were the reason I left" he said.

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She had no idea that Harry had left because of her.

"Hermione, after the final battle I was looking for you, not for Ginny. I wanted you to be the first person I hugged after it was over. Those months that we spent in the tent together made me realize a few things that I thought had been absurd before. I thought back on all the time we spent together. In our first year, I saved you from the troll, and you saved me from the Venomous Tentacula and you helped me with the potions to defeat Quirrell and keep Voldemort from returning so soon. In our second year you stood by me when everyone thought that I was the Heir of Slytherin. When you were petrified I felt like my whole world came crashing down. When you woke up I was so happy and then you did what no one else had done before, you gave me my first hug. In our third year we had the fight over the Firebolt, but I knew that you had done it to keep me safe. Then you helped me save Sirius from a fate worst than death. In our fourth year, you were the only person to stand by me even when Ron deserted me. You believed me when I said that I hadn't entered myself. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have survived the first task. You don't know how hard it was to see you down at the bottom of the lake and know that you were not mine to save. In our fifth year, I started to realize some things that I just thought were plain absurd and there was no way that those things were going to happen. When we were in the Department of Mysteries and Dolohov hit you with that spell, I almost died myself. I couldn't bear to see you in pain like that. I honestly thought that I was capable of killing someone after that had happened. I had never thought like that before or since. Then in our sixth year our friendship was shaky. We were arguing over the book and you had a crush on Ron. You didn't believe me about Malfoy, and don't worry I forgave you a long time ago about that. You had always believed me and then you didn't, I felt like I had lost something very dear to me. Then in the hunt for the Horcruxes you stayed with me even after Ron left. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you've done for me. If it wasn't for you I would've have been dead a long time ago" he said. He took a breath and continued.

"I think it was back in fourth year that I started feeling something for you. Actually I'm sure it was before that but that doesn't matter. I knew that Ron fancied you so I buried my feelings for you so that he could be happy. When I dated Cho for that short time, I did it so that I could get over you, but it didn't work. Then in our sixth year when you had a crush on Ron, I knew that I had no chance so I went after Ginny. She made me forget about my problems for a short while, but she wasn't you. When Ron left I started to examine my feelings for you again. I knew that Ron and I's friendship was over so I didn't care about how he felt anymore. He didn't deserve you. I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I was going to survive. But when I defeated Voldemort, I went to look for you. When I found you, I saw you kissing Ron. I felt like I hadn't won anything, but that I had lost everything. I didn't care about Ginny anymore like you thought that I did. I had told Ginny how I felt about you the summer before we left to hunt down the Horcruxes and she understood. I had to leave Hermione. I was going to tell you…. I was going to tell you that I love you" he said struggling to say the last part.

Hermione was stunned. She had heard what she had wanted to hear for the longest time yet she could not say anything but, "Harry….I….I…"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I have to go" with that Harry left the money on the table and disapparated.

Hermione tried to get to him before he left but she didn't reach him in time. _Where could he have gone? Harry just told me that he loved me and I just froze. I have to find him _she thought to herself. She then apparated to Harry's apartment.

Harry's Apartment

CRACK!

Hermione apparated inside Harry's apartment and called out, "Harry?! Harry are you here?!"

"Who are you?" asked a short, dark-haired, Mexican guy that was just coming out of Harry's bathroom.

"I'm Hermione. I am looking for Harry. He lives here right?" she asked thinking that had entered the wrong apartment.

"Oh. I'm Julian. I left something here this morning so I came back for it. But I thought Harry was with you having lunch" said Julian.

"We were and then he told me why he left Britain and then just left. How did you get inside?" she said, then she realized that this man was inside Harry's apartment when the door was locked.

"I apparated. I'm a wizard. So he told you, huh? He's been trying to forget you, you know. He drinks pretty often and when he is drunk he starts talking about how much he loves you" Julian said. He didn't mention the women because he didn't want to ruin this chance that Harry had with Hermione.

"Yeah he told me. I am so stupid. But he left without me explaining to him how I felt. Do you have any idea where he is?" she asked.

"Well let's see it's three-thirty on a Sunday. The game is over so I think I have an idea of where he is. He always goes there to think. Come on and grab on. I'll take you there" Julian said offering his arm.

"Thank you" she said as she grabbed onto his arm and they both disapparated.

Outside Minute Maid Park

"Well here we are. You see there a little park area just around this corner, he always comes here to think" Julian said with a sad smile.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Hermione. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was that there was a massive building to her right.

"We are at Minute Maid Park, home of the Houston Astros. This is where I first met Harry. We come here all the time with our muggle friend Luke" replied Julian. "There he is" said Julian pointing at a bench where Harry was sitting as they turned the corner. "Well I leave you two to talk" he said before disapparating away.

Hermione moved over to the bench that Harry was sitting on and before she reached out to touch his shoulder he asked, "How did you find me?"

"Your friend Julian brought me here when I went your flat looking for you" said Hermione. "Harry let me tell you my side of the story."

Harry nodded.

"Well…."

_Flashback_

_Hermione couldn't believe it. It was finally over. Voldemort was done. They could finally live their lives the way they wanted to. _

_She was seeking out the young man that she had sacrificed everything for and that had saved her many times before. After Harry had defeated Voldemort everyone surrounded him trying to congratulate him. Now she was looking for him._

_She was finally going to tell him that he was her whole world, that she loved him like no one else. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned around with her eyes closes she felt someone's lips crash onto hers. She thought that it was Harry so she started to kiss back with passion. _

_That was until she opened her eyes and saw Harry looking at her with such anger, such sadness in his eyes. Then he disappeared. She stopped kissing who she was kissing and slapped him. It was Ron._

"_What the hell?!" screamed Hermione._

"_What do you mean? The war is over, we can finally be together" replied Ron as he was rubbing his left cheek._

"_You think I would get back together with you after what you did Ron? You left Harry and I to do what needed to be done all alone. You have no idea what we have been through. You were not there at Malfoy Manor when I was tortured, Harry was. You're a coward Ronald. You always were. I don't know what I ever saw in you" she said as she slapped him again._

"_I knew it. You chose him over me. He always gets everything. I am going to kill him" said Ron angrily._

"_Are you that selfish? I was never yours Ronald. You always wanted what Harry had even though Harry never wanted any of it. He would have given anything to have a family like you have. To him you had everything that he wanted. You need to take a long look at yourself in the mirror" she said as she walked away. "Oh and don't ever talk to me again."_

_As she turned around she saw Neville and Ginny kissing and assumed that that was why Harry was so mad. So she left to go look for him. But she never found him. _

_She waited for him for hours, then days, then weeks, then months. Those months turned into five years._

_End of flashback_

"… then I found you here" said Hermione relieved to finally have got that off her chest.

Harry sat there dumbfounded. He had left because of something that turned out to be a lie. He didn't know what to say. Then Hermione spoke again.

"Harry" she said as she grabbed him by the cheeks and looked into his eyes when she said, "I love you too" and kissed him.

A/N- Sorry for the delay. I had work all weekend and a date and I didn't have time to write. This chapter was inspired by Every Waking Moment by Citizen Cope, Love is the End by Keane, and Just Like Heaven by The Cure. If you haven't noticed I really like The Cure. I am 19 but I love their music. I recommend that you listen to songs that inspired the chapters so that you get a feel for the mood.


	6. Halo Burning Love

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Even if she screwed up the ending. Nor do I own the songs that I use they belong to those artists. I make no money from this. Just want to entertain people.

A/N- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a lot of stuff going on. I had work, and the house I live in during the week got broken into and my TV and Wii were stolen along with some other items. Luckily I had my computer with me. Well I'll try to make as good a chapter as I can make under the current circumstances.

Chapter 6- Halo/ Burning Love

Harry returned the kiss with all the passion that he could. He put the pain of the last five years into the kiss that he was sharing with the love of his life, Hermione. After a few minutes they both had to come up for air.

"How long?" asked Harry. He wanted to know how long Hermione had loved him and why she had never said anything to him about it.

"Honestly, I think I have been in love with you since first year Harry. You were my first friend. I didn't really consider Ron my friend until later that year, but you saved me from that troll. You risked your life for me when you barely even knew me. That was when I decided that I was willing to do anything for you Harry. When we were going after the Stone and I told you that there were more important things than school and books like friendship, and courage, I meant to end it with love. But I was too scared to say it, so I didn't. Looking back I wish that I had, maybe it would've made all the difference. I loved all through our years at Hogwarts Harry that is why I always helped you with everything I could. In our third year saving Sirius, in our fourth year helping you with the Triwizard Tournament, and in our fifth year with the DA. I really started developing deeper feelings during our third year, and I was hoping that you would ask me to the Yule Ball in our fourth year, but you were hung up on Cho. When you didn't ask I decided to go with Victor. Then in our fifth year I was so disappointed that you weren't made a Prefect. I thought that we were going to have a lot of time to ourselves and that I would be able to tell you how I felt. Then you started dating Cho, and I thought I had absolutely no chance with you. I was so happy when Cho broke up with you, but I didn't show it because you were so depressed about it. Then for some reason I got it in my mind that I was never going to be good enough for you so I decided to give Ron a try. I am so sorry about sixth year Harry, I was a horrible friend. I was arguing with you over that stupid book, and I didn't believe you about Malfoy. Then when you got together with Ginny, I lost all hope, so I turned to Ron completely. I fancied him, but I didn't love him. When he left us during the Horcrux hunt, I knew I could never be with him. He was too much of a coward. Then my feelings for you started bubbling up again. I was so happy I could be there when you visited your parents graves, I was happy that I was the one to comfort you. I decided that I was going to tell you how I felt when everything was over. Then when I saw you being carried by Hagrid, I completely lost it. My heart died when I thought that you had died. I was crushed because I had lost you and I never told you how I had felt about you. But then you came back and I knew that you were going to win. I decided that no matter what I was going to tell you after the Final Battle but then after the incident you disappeared. This past five years have been hell Harry, I missed you so much" said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I had no idea that you felt that way about me. I was never very good at picking up how girls feel" said Harry. "If I had, who knows maybe we would've already been married and had kids."

"Yeah, I know" replied Hermione with a sad smile. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Hermione. I can't go back to England, it's been too long. And I don't want you to leave your life there for me. Maybe we shouldn't do anything and just forget what happened" replied Harry. He really wanted to be with Hermione but he didn't want to go back to England and he didn't want her to throw away her career for him. _She's already done so much for me_ he thought to himself.

"What do you mean forget what happened Harry?! We love each other. We deserve to be happy don't we?" she asked as tears started to form again in her eyes.

"Hermione, how would we make this work? You have to go back to England after your conference. I am not ready to go back. I can't face everyone after all these years. I can't ask you to uproot your life for me. You have already done so much for me" said Harry sadly.

"I don't have to go back after the conference. I got a month of vacation time that starts as soon as it's over. Maybe I could stay here and we could see what happens" she said hoping that Harry would agree with her.

"First, you're taking a vacation? I never thought I'd see the day" said Harry with a chuckle and earned a playful slap from Hermione. "Where would you stay? I mean don't get me wrong, I would love for you to stay but we have nothing planned out for you to stay a month."

"I could stay with you" she said. "I mean, come on Harry, we lived together in that tent for months while we searched for the Horcruxes. We've known each other for years, so it won't be weird. Please?"

Harry was elated. He would get to spend a month with the woman that he had loved for so long. There was only one thing that he could say, "Yes. I would love for you to stay with me" and he kissed her.

"Yes! Alright, well we have to go get ready for dinner. We can tell Ginny and Susan what I am planning on doing, and then we can head to your show. Sound good?" said Hermione. Harry could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Sounds great. I will see all three of you at 8. I got to go pick my car up from Saltgrass. I will see you later" he said before he kissed her and apparated away.

Vic and Anthony's Steakhouse- 8 p.m.

"Wow. This place is amazing Harry" said Ginny. She had noticed that Harry and Hermione had been acting rather strange towards each other. She saw the glances that they would give each other, and they were walking rather close to each other. _Almost as if they are holding hands _thought Ginny.

"Yeah. I come here about once a month with some of my friends. I tried to get in after a game one time, but they have a strict dress code" said Harry. He couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Ever since Hermione had told him that she loved him he had been on cloud nine.

"Well you clean up pretty well when you put your mind to it Potter" said Ginny with a chuckle.

"Well thank you Ginny. But I usually wear button-ups anyway. The reason I was wearing a jersey yesterday was because I didn't have time to change after the baseball game" he replied. He then tried to sneak a glance at Hermione without Ginny and Susan noticing but he was caught by both.

"Okay that's it. What is going on with you two?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. Both of you have been acting really strange tonight" said Susan agreeing with Ginny.

"Well" started Hermione. "I've decided that I am going to spend my vacation here with Harry."

"Does this mean what I think it means, Hermione?" asked Ginny. She hoped that her friends had finally admitted to each other how they felt about each other. "Harry?"

When they both nodded Ginny said, "Well it's about damn time. I am so happy for you two."

"Wait. What's going on?" asked Susan.

"They are finally together" said Ginny.

"Oh. Well congratulations. It took you long enough. Everyone in school always thought that they two of you should have got together. We never understood why you didn't. No offense Ginny" said Susan.

"Well I was just too stupid to be able to pick up on the hints Hermione was giving me" replied Harry. "I never was good at that."

"It's both of our faults" said Hermione. "One was blind to the signs, and the other was too scared to say anything."

"Well I got to go to the ladies room, come Susan" said Ginny with a wink. They both left to give Harry and Hermione some alone time.

"I am so glad your going to be staying with me. But you don't have any of your clothes here" said Harry as he kissed Hermione.

"Don't worry about that. I'll ask Ginny to send some over. I'm just glad I'll get to spend my vacation with you. But what are we going to do after it's over?" asked Hermione with worry in her voice.

"Well let's see what happens during the month that you're going to be here" replied Harry. "So what time is the conference going to be over tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"It should be over by three. Why do you ask?" said Hermione.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Astros game with me. I want you to see my favorite place in the world, other than where ever you are of course" said Harry.

"I would love to go to the game with you" replied Hermione. "But I don't know the first thing about baseball."

"Don't worry about that. I'll explain everything to you" said Harry. "There's Ginny and Susan, let's enjoy our dinner. I don't want to go on stage with an empty stomach."

**A/N-** Not my best chapter but considering the circumstances I did what I could. Chapter inspired by Halo by The Cure and Burning Love by Dido featuring Citizen Cope. Vash Maverick 88 sorry about the sweep the Astros did on the Phillies. I like the Phillies but I love the Astros so I was extremely happy. Especially with "Blow the Game" Lidge. That's what we call him in Houston. **Well please review**. I need motivation to write after getting all my shit stolen.


	7. I Won't Need You Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots that are in the original book series; those belong to J.K. Rowling, although she totally fucked up the last two books. But that's neither here nor there. I don't own the songs I use those belong to those artists; I am making no money from this.

**Author's Note**: Alright guys I'm back. I know it's been a long ass time so I am going to try to make this a decent sized chapter. I don't have any excuses except that I lost my motivation and kind of got stuck. But school is winding down, and I won't be taking summer classes so I'll be updating a lot more. I don't know what it is but the start of baseball season is the best, except when your team starts 0-8 like mine did but now they're on a streak so I am inspired. Vash I was really pissed that the New York Douche Bags won the WS but once again your team was there so congrats. Alright time to get on with the story.

I Won't Need You Anymore

After the dinner that the four of them had at Vic and Anthony's they headed over to Tric and were having a few drinks at the bar when a tall man with curly hair headed over to them and said, "Hey James, how you doing?"

Harry turned around and replied, "Hey Frank! I'm good just waiting to start my set. How about you?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about that. The opening act fell through so I need you to cover his thirty minutes, is that cool?" the man now known as Frank. His eyes then traveled to Hermione, Ginny, and Susan and he asked, "And who might these lovely ladies be James? Don't be rude introduce me."

Harry realized he hadn't introduced Frank to the girls so he said, "Girls this is Frank Ricard or Frank 'The Tank' as we call him around here. He owns this place. Frank this is Hermione, Ginny, and Susan" pointing out each girl as he said their names.

"James we both know 'Frank the Tank' is gone is never coming back. It was nice to meet you all but I have to get backstage, but we grab drinks before you all leave so we can get to know each other. Before I forget, can you cover it James?" Frank asked as he was walking away.

"Yeah sure." Harry said with a chuckle. He then turned around to the girls and said, "Well I better get backstage and get ready but I'll be done before you know it." He then stood up and was about to leave before he turned back around and kissed Hermione and said, "For good luck" with a grin.

Hermione just sat there blushing while Harry walked away before Susan said, "Aww that was sweet" before her and Ginny started laughing at Hermione's embarrassed look. They then ordered a round of drinks while they were waiting for Harry to come on stage to start playing. Then they saw Frank, the man they had met earlier walk onto the stage.

"How you doing tonight Tric?!" he asked the audience over the microphone. The response was a loud cheer from those in attendance. "Alright, well tonight you're in for a treat. Y'all get an extended performance from our very own James Evans, who might I saw finally got a haircut and shaved and looks absolutely dashing" saying the last part teasingly getting a laugh from the audience as well as cheers. "Without further ado, I give to you, James Evans!" he said before he walked off the stage and Harry walked on.

"How's everybody tonight?!" Harry said into the mike getting cheers from the audience. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm James Evans, for those of you who do know me thanks for coming out tonight. Alright enough of the chit chat let's start the show" he said as he picked up his guitar and started to play.

As he was playing Ginny noticed that Hermione looked like something was bothering her and called her out about it, "Hermione what's wrong? I mean you just got what you've been wanting since Merlin knows when, and you're sulking. What is it?"

"It nothing Ginny. I'm fine." was her reply. But Ginny just kept glaring at her till she finally cracked. "Alright, I'm scared that it's too good to be true. I mean what if it doesn't work out? What are we going to do at the end of my month's vacation and I have to go back? I don't think I could do a long distance thing with Harry when I love him so much. I couldn't see him only a couple of times a year. That would be worse than not seeing him at all. I'm scared that he'll realize he is too good for a 'Plain Jane' like me" she said tears threatening to come out as she spoke her thoughts out loud.

Ginny wanted to comfort her friend but the only thing she knew to do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. As she was doing this Susan spoke up, "Do you mind if I put my two pence in Hermione?"

Hermione just shook her head as Ginny released her from her hug wanting to hear what Susan had to say.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Hermione. I mean even I can see how much Harry loves you and I barely even really know him. If anyone wants out of the relationship it would have to be you because I don't anything or anyone, not even Harry himself, could change his feelings about you. As for what you're going to do after your month is up don't worry about that now. Focus on the now you have with him and when you get to that bridge I'm sure both of you will figure it out. But a month is still long ways off so just enjoy the now" said Susan. She knew that Hermione was too analytical for her own good at times, this being one of them.

Susan's statements made Hermione realize that she was right, she needed to enjoy the now that she had with Harry and worry about the future at a later time. "Thanks Susan, your right. I need to focus on the now" she said wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes.

What Hermione didn't realize was that Harry had been watching them talk the whole time. He didn't know why Hermione looked like she was crying but it concerned him a great deal. He almost couldn't concentrate on playing the song when he saw her look so sad. Then it hit him. _She must be thinking about all things that could go wrong. She always did overanalyze things._ He thought to himself. He needed to find a way to reassure her that what they had was going to last if he had anything to say about it but he didn't know exactly what he could do up from the stage. _A song! But which one? _He thought to himself as he tried to think of a song that could convey his message. He then realized that he had a perfect song that he could play. It was a little out of his ordinary genres but it was Texas and Texans love country so no one would really find it too weird. It was amazing that he could still perform the song he was singing while all this was going through his head.

After he finished the song he said, "Alright a little change of pace for this one. Grab that special someone or find a special someone whatever suits you. Here we go."

_You're my always and forever_

_You're the one that hung a moon_

_After all these nights together_

_I still get lost in your perfume_

_And if I could write a love song_

_Every line would tell the truth_

_It would be a warm and soft one_

_And my heart would say to you_

_When you see me walk on water,_

_When the sea don't reach the shore_

_When the fires of hell freeze over,_

_I won't need you anymore_

_Oh, the feelings lay so easy,_

_Lyin' here the way we are._

_No one else could ever hold me _

_Like the heavens hold the stars._

_When you see me walk on water,_

_When the sea don't reach the shore_

_When the fires of hell freeze over _

_I won't need you anymore_

_I won't need you anymore_

He was looking at Hermione the whole time so that she could understand exactly how he felt about her and that he would never let anything get in between them.

That was just what Hermione needed to hear from Harry and he had done it such a romantic way by singing it. She knew the song was for her and her only even if he was entertaining an audience. She could feel tears forming again but this time they were tears of happiness. She mouthed the words _I love you _to him when he finished singing.

The night seemed to fly by after Harry's performance. They had a few drinks, talked with Frank, and Ginny and Susan met Julian. Harry had told Julian about going to Astros game the next day and Julian had the idea to invite Ginny and Susan and that he would entertain while he and Hermione were on their date, so they wouldn't feel left out. After the plans were set for the next day's outing they left Tric and Harry drove them back to the hotel they were staying at.

Ginny and Susan went bid Harry goodnight and went inside their suite while Harry and Hermione hung back. Hermione was the first to speak, "I had a great time tonight Harry. Thank you for singing me that song. It really cheered me up" she stated blushing.

"No thanks needed 'Mione. It's my job to cheer you up and I kind of guessed what was bothering you so I came up with the best way to reassure you. Well I better get home. I need my beauty rest for our outing tomorrow. I'll call you after your conference is over. Goodnight" he said before he kissed her.

"Goodnight Harry. I love you" she said before giving him a kiss.

"I love you too" Harry said before he left with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Next Day- After conference

Hermione, Ginny, and Susan had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door of their suite. Hermione was the one that answered.

There stood Harry and Julian clad in jeans, Astros jerseys, and Astros hats. Harry was holding a bag but before she asked what was in it Harry said, "You look great. I missed you" before kissing her.

"I missed you too. Come in. We're just finishing up getting ready. What's in the bag?" she asked. Her curiosity always did get the better of her. Just as she asked this Ginny and Susan had walked in.

"Ah. Well Julian and I decided you can't go to the game without showing some support for the home team so we got you all some jerseys. And they're customized with your names and the number fifty-seven. It's combining the numbers of our favorite players" replied Harry as he pulled the jerseys out of the bag.

"These are great Harry. Thanks" said Hermione giving him and thank you kiss. "Thanks Julian" she said giving Julian a hug.

Both Ginny and Susan showed their thanks by giving them hugs.

"Well we all ready to go?" asked Julian after all the thanks were given.

They all nodded and left. About to have the time of their lives.

A/N: A bit shorter than I wanted for my comeback but I ran out of gas. But please read and review. It really motivates me to write faster. Oh and I have a poll concerning this story on my page go and answer it. I'm not saying I make a final decision based on the poll but I'll take it into consideration. Song was "I Won't Need You Anymore" by Randy Travis. Great song, go listen to it.


	8. Nothing Else Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots that are in the original book series; those belong to J.K. Rowling, although she totally fucked up the last two books. But that's neither here nor there. I don't own the songs I use those belong to those artists; I am making no money from this.

**A/N:** I really appreciate the response I got from my last update. Over 3000 hits in less than 24 hrs, that is mighty impressive to me. Thank you to those that reviewed. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I'm gonna throw it out there, if y'all don't like it throw it right back. I want to start a petition that JK Rowling should either give us an alternate ending to book 7 or completely rewrite it the way it should be because we all know her reasoning behind Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione is bullshit. Let me know what you think. On with the show.

Chapter 8: Nothing Else Matters

They had just arrived to Minute Maid Park and were walking up to it. Ginny and Susan had never seen anything like it. They were in awe of the building and its architecture. It looked old school with the color scheme but it had a modern feel to it.

"Well ladies this is Minute Maid Park, home of the Houston Astros" said Harry when he saw the looks on the girls' faces. Hermione was in awe but not as much as Ginny or Susan because she had already seen the building when she had confessed her feelings to Harry.

"Its amazing what the muggles can do without magic" said Susan. "So this is where they play, what was it, baseball?"

"Yeah" replied Julian as he started to explain the history of the park. "The Astros moved in here after the 1999 season, before that they played at the eighth wonder of the world the Astrodome. So this is there fourth season here. It used to be called Enron Field but there was a scandal with the company so they lost the naming rights. Part of the building used to be Union Station and the railroad tracks actually ran where the field is now."

Hermione, whose thirst for knowledge had never diminished, was enraptured by the history of the park. She then looked at the box office and saw that the lines were extremely long. "It's going to take forever to get a ticket with those lines" she commented.

"Never fear" replied Harry. "The tickets are here" he said pulling out the tickets from his jeans. "I bought them ahead of time because I know how crazy the lines can get here" he commented as he started distributing the tickets.

"Where are we sitting?" asked Hermione as she saw a picture of a player with a crouched batting stance on the ticket. His name was Jeff Bagwell.

"Well, we will be sitting in two different spots. Julian, Ginny, and Susan will be sitting in the field boxes. While you and I sit in the club level. I had already bought our tickets before we decided to bring them and I couldn't find some that were nearer, I hope that's alright" replied Harry.

"It's fine. Susan and I wouldn't want to interrupt yours and Hermione's alone time", said Ginny teasingly.

Harry and Hermione started to blush. At seeing them blush, the other three started to laugh at them before Julian stopped and decided to end their misery, "Alright guys let's go in. So we can catch at least the tail end of batting practice."

After they walked in they split up and went to their separate sections of the park. When Harry and Hermione got to the club level she was amazed. There were restaurants and bars all over the place. The floor was carpeted unlike the ground level, and also like the ground level there wasn't as many people walking all over the place. When she and Harry got to her seat the view of the stadium took her breath away. The grass on the field was the greenest she had ever seen and there were designs cut onto the field, something she hadn't seen anywhere else. One of the first things that she noticed was the replica train that was above left field. _I guess it's a tribute to the Union Station Julian was talking about earlier _she thought to herself. She also saw the biggest screen she had ever seen in her life. Overall she was just amazed at the whole stadium.

Harry noticed the look on Hermione's face as she took in the view. When he was sure she was done processing most of view he asked, "It's amazing, isn't it?"

All she could do was nod. Then she realized that although she had read many books, she had never really read much about sports other than Quidditch Through the Ages. She knew a bit about cricket and football, or soccer as it was called in the United States, because of her father who loved those sports. But her dad had never been a fan of baseball saying that it 'was for little girls'. She never understood why. "Harry, I don't know anything about baseball, I'm afraid I'm gonna be a bore" she confessed.

Harry chuckled. He figured that she didn't know much about it. "Don't worry 'Mione. I'll walk you through the basics and if something comes up during the game that you don't understand then let me know and I'll explain it to you" before he started to explain the basics of the game. Then it came time for the game to start and as the lineups were announced Harry booed the opposing teams players that he disliked and cheered his favorite player on the home team, which Hermione followed him in doing, not really knowing much about them.

Before the game started she asked, "Harry, why did everyone cheer so loudly for the Jeff Bagwell and Craig Biggio and not as much for everyone else?"

"Well they are Houston legends. They have spent there entire career here in Houston, which is an extremely rare thing to do. Everyone in Houston loves them for what they have done for this city. They are personally Julian and I's favorite player, hence the number fifty-seven on your jersey. Five for Bagwell and seven for Biggio" said Harry.

Harry's answer satisfied Hermione and she instantly became a fan of the players. As the game went on Hermione started to really get into it and saw why Harry loved the game as much as he did. The things they did during the breaks in between innings really entertained her. During the middle of the fifth inning Harry got up and asked Hermione if she wanted anything to eat, when he noticed she was about to decline, he said, "Come on 'Mione. Ballpark hot dogs are the best thing the world" giving her puppy dog eyes which she couldn't say no to.

"Alright but it better be good Harry" she said chuckling at his expression.

When he returned he had four hot dogs and two sodas. He waited for Hermione to bite into her hot dog so that he could see whether she liked it or not.

Hermione was not disappointed. When she took a bite out of her hot dog, or star dog as they were called there, she instantly fell in love with the food. "This is great!" she told Harry.

Harry chuckled and said, "I told you so." This statement earned him a playful slap on the arm from Hermione.

This rest of the game went by in the blur. The Astros had beaten the Cubs nine to nothing. Jeff Bagwell had hit two home runs and Biggio had scored four times. Overall it was a great game for the Astros faithful.

"The game was great Harry. I had a really good time. I don't understand why so many British people belittle baseball. I mean they are trying to hit a small, white ball that is coming at them at about ninety-five miles per hour. I'm sure that's harder to do than hitting a ball traveling thirty miles and hour lesser that is bounced" she told Harry as they were waiting for Julian, Ginny, and Susan at the gates.

"I don't understand it either", said Harry. He then spotted Julian and the girls and said, "There they are." When they walked up he asked Ginny and Susan, "Did both of you have a good time?"

"We sure did. At first we were kind of worried since we didn't know anything about the game but Julian explained it to us and we got really into it" replied Ginny.

"Julian did they cause you any trouble? I know how they are" said Hermione teasingly.

"No. They were very well behaved" he replied chuckling when he saw the two girls mock affronted looks.

"Well we better get them back. Ginny and Susan have to pack for their trip back tomorrow" said Harry as he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked out of the stadium.

When they got back to the hotel, Julian bid them goodnight, wished the girls well and apparated home. Ginny and Susan bid Harry goodnight and thanked him for a great time.

After they walked in the suite Harry said, "I'm so glad your going to stay here for a month. Nothing else matters but that I get to spend that time with you 'Mione" before he gave a passionate kiss.

Hermione responded eagerly. She had been waiting to kiss him all night. But eventually they had to come up for air, "Thank you again for the great time Harry. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course. We're taking them to the International Portkey Terminal and then we start our month together" he replied.

"Well goodnight Harry. I love you" she said as she gave him a goodnight kiss.

"I love you too" responded Harry. She then went in and Harry walked to his car.

When he got home he couldn't fall asleep, he was thinking about his month with Hermione. He soon felt drowsiness and his last thought before he went to bed was _This is going to be a great month._

A/N: Alright guys chapter 8 in the books. Next chapter we'll see what the backstabber is doing and of course Harry and Hermione. Chapter was inspired by Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. Amazing song. Reviews make me update faster.


	9. This Here and Now With You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots that are in the original book series; those belong to J.K. Rowling, although she totally fucked up the last two books. But that's neither here nor there. I don't own the songs I use those belong to those artists; I am making no money from this.

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for the huge delay. I know I promised chapters more often over the summer but I ended up working at a summer camp and I didn't really get to use my computer. But y'all should thank a good friend of mine, Carlotta, for inspiring me to write again. So November 19 is just around the corner, and I am so excited yet sad. I've grown up on Harry Potter and now this is the beginning of the official end. Oh and Vash I know you're gonna read this, I hope the Phillies win it all. So let's continue on.

Chapter 9: This. Here and Now. With You

Back in England

Ron Weasley was furious. He had been stalking Hermione for the last five years and now he had no idea where she was. He always knew where she was. He knew Ginny was in Houston on a conference trip, but Ginny hadn't said anything about Hermione going as well so he assumed that she hadn't. That's why he was at the Ministry now, to talk to Kingsley and find out where she was.

"I need to speak to the Minister", Ron told Kingsley's secretary.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked without looking up. When she did not get an answer she looked up and saw who it was and thought '_Oh crap'_. "Mr. Weasley, you know that you are not supposed to come see the Minister unless it is on Auror business."

Ron had become an Auror after the War, not a very good one though. He was assigned basic assignments such as protection for important dignitaries and the such. He didn't have the brain power to do much else. "Do you know who I am? I am Ron Weasley one of the heroes of the War!" he said to the secretary.

The secretary rolled her eyes. Ron had does this many times. "Of course I know who you are Mr. Weasley but you are under strict instructions not to speak to the Minister unless it is for Auror business. And even then you need an appointment."

Just as Ron was about to answer her, he saw Kingsley walking out of his office. "Minister! So nice to see you. May I have a word?" he asked.

Kingsley immediately regretted leaving his office; he knew what this was about. Ron always tried to ride on his coattail after the war and had done this many times. "Actually I'm on my way to an important lunch meeting" he told Ron, lying through his teeth.

"I promise it'll be quick. C'mon you must have time for an old friend" said Ron.

Kingsley hated when Ron said they were friends, nothing could be further from the truth. But he gave in. "Very well. What is it?"

"I need you to tell me where Hermione is" stated Ron.

"What makes you think I know where she is?" asked Kingsley. He was definitely not gonna tell Ron where she was. He already knew that she was gonna stay in Houston, but he didn't know the reason why. He assumed it is to do some sight seeing during her vacation.

"You know perfectly well Hermione never misses work and she's been gone for three days, she would only miss if you told her to" said Ron. He was starting to get mad. "So you better tell me where she is!"

"Don't you threaten me Mr. Weasley! I am the Minister of Magic. Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you where she is. Now if you ever come to my office again without an appointment for the Auror department or bother Ms. Granger again, you will be dismissed. Understood?" asked Kingsley with a fury in his eyes that would scare almost anyone.

"Understood. I should be going" and with that Ron hurried out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall to scourgify his trousers and boxers.

Houston, TX

Harry was on his way to pick up the girls to take them to the International Portkey Terminal. He couldn't believe that in a few hours his month alone with Hermione was going to start. But he couldn't help but worry about how things were going to work when Hermione's vacation time was over. He couldn't ask her to leave her job and life in England behind for him. She had already sacrificed a lot for him. But he also didn't think that he was ready to return to England. He enjoyed his life in Houston. He wasn't gawked at whenever he went out, he had good friends, and he could watch baseball basically whenever he wanted. He knew he had to make the most out of this month because he didn't know what was going to happen after.

When he got to the hotel, he went up to the room and knocked on the door.

Hermione answered but before she could greet Harry, he captured her lips with his. They broke apart when they needed air.

"Well good morning to you too Mr. Potter" Hermione said still a bit flustered from the kiss.

"It's always a good morning when I get to see you Ms. Granger. Are Ginny and Susan ready?" asked Harry. The girls' portkey left at 10 and it was now 9:15.

"Just about. They're just getting their toiletries gathered" said Hermione as she led Harry to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'll take some water" he answered. "Thanks" he said when Hermione gave him the glass of water.

"Alright we're ready. Hey Harry, having a good morning?" asked Ginny when she walked in.

"Yes I am. Well we should go so you and Susan won't be late for the portkey" said Harry and with that they left the hotel.

The ride to the Terminal was quiet and took about thirty minutes. Harry was to stay in the car, so no one in the Terminal could recognize him. So he said his goodbyes to Ginny and Susan, with promises to keep in touch now that they knew where he was. Also he asked them to not tell anyone where he was until he told them it was okay. Ginny protested a bit but in the end agreed, on the condition that either Harry visit for Christmas or she would tell her family. Hermione walked out of the Terminal about ten minutes later and hopped in the car.

"Well are you ready to start our month together?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Ginny is going to send some of my clothes via Magical Postal Service. The magical side of UPS" said Hermione.

"Good. Well what do you want to do first? Are you hungry? We could go get brunch" said Harry. Truth was he had overslept and didn't have time to eat breakfast so he hoped that Hermione would agree.

"That sounds great. I'm starving" replied Hermione. She hadn't had time to eat breakfast either between getting ready and helping Susan and Ginny pack their stuff up.

With that they started what would be one of the best, yet difficult months of their life. With decisions looming that they both knew would have to be addressed.

**A/N**: I know it's a short chapter. But I promise to get a bigger one up in the coming days maybe about a wk. I have some midterms this week so I'm pretty busy. This chapter inspired by This. Here and Now. With You by The Cure. As always please read and review. It motivates me.


	10. Goodnight Goodnight

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Even if she screwed up the ending. Nor do I own the songs that I use they belong to those artists. I make no money from this. Just want to entertain people.

**A/N**: I know I said I was going to update sooner but I hit a bit of writers block so here it is.

**Chapter 10: Goodnight Goodnight**

Over the next month Harry and Hermione spent as much time together as they could. They went out to eat, went to Astros games, visited different areas of Houston, and they even went to Austin one weekend. The night time was especially hectic for both of them considering Harry was under contract at Tric. They would go out before his performances and then hang out after. On some days they just spent the day at Harry's apartment and caught up on the last five years. They were as happy as they could be until three days before Hermione was supposed to go back to Britain.

They were just getting to Harry's apartment after one his performances at Tric. Hermione was a bit buzzed from having a couple of drinks at the bar so when she accidentally blurted out, "Everyone's going to be so excited to see you when we go back home in a few days" it didn't register until she saw Harry's reaction.

"What do you mean when _we_ go back, Hermione? I'm not going back" said Harry.

Hermione sobered up when she heard those words. "Of course you are Harry. This isn't your home, Britain is. Britain is where all your friends and family are, it's where I am" she told him.

"No, Hermione. I left that place because it held too many painful memories. I love you Hermione, but I can't go back. At least not yet" he responded.

"Well then I'll stay here" she said determined to make sure her and Harry would never be apart again.

"I can't let you do that Hermione. You have your career in Britain as well as your friends and family. You've already given up a lot for me. I won't let you give up any more" Harry said sadly.

"Then what have we been doing for the last month Harry? I stayed here because I thought we were going to try to make _us_ work" she said as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"We were catching up. We were preparing…. to say goodbye" he said as he fought his own tears from forming.

"What do you mean Harry? We love each other! We have to make this work!" she said through her tears.

"I know we love each other Hermione! But we can't do this because I'm not letting you give up your life and I'm not going back to Britain anytime soon. I'd rather just be friends than to be in a relationship with you where I know that it'll be months before I see you" he said hoping that she would see reason. He hated himself for being the reason that tears were falling from her eyes.

Hermione didn't what to say, she knew that Harry was at least partially right in his reasoning, but she also knew that a part of this was Harry's noble streak. She loved her job but she would give it up in a heartbeat to be with him, but she knew he was not going to budge. So she did the only thing she thought of. She ran towards the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

As Harry saw the door of he wanted to go after her and tell her that she could stay but he was not going to be selfish. Hermione had already given everything to him in the past and he would not allow her to give up anything else for him. He would leave her alone for the night and they would talk about it the next day. So he grabbed a blanket and pillow out of the closet and crashed on the couch.

The next morning Harry woke up around 10 and looked around. Usually Hermione was already up and planning out the day. He went to his bedroom door and knocked. No sound came from the bedroom. He went for the doorknob and found that it wasn't locked. When he opened the door he saw what he feared the most.

The bed was neatly made and looked as if no one had slept in it. Also none of Hermione's clothes were in the closet and her toiletries were gone from the bathroom. She was gone. Then he saw a note on the table next to his bed. It explained to him that she had left and caught the earliest portkey back to Britain. She hadn't wanted to leave but she felt that it would have been too hard to stay there after what had happened.

_She left_ he thought to himself. She had left without even saying goodbye. He knew it was his fault. If he hadn't been so damn noble he could have started the life he had always dreamed of with Hermione.

The note went up in flames in his hand after he had read it. The emotions he was feeling had made his magic burst out and destroyed the letter. After the letter burnt, he went next to his bed and pulled out the pictures that he had of him and Hermione. He looked at them and thought of what could have been. He spent the rest of the day in his bed until he had to get ready to perform at Tric

**At Tric after his performance**

Harry was sitting backstage after that night's performance drinking his sorrows away. He was thinking about picking up a couple of girls so he could forget about Hermione. That was until Julian walked in.

"What the hell is up with you man?" asked Julian. When he got no answer and saw Harry about to be on his fourth shot of Jack Daniels he asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"She left" was all the Harry said.

"So that's why you're like this. I knew something had to be up because that may have been the most depressing set I have ever seen anyone play and now I catch you on the verge of getting wasted. Let me guess you were about to go out to the floor and pick up and couple of girls and have a one night stand?" when he got no answer he knew he had hit it on the first try. "What happened? Why did she leave?"

Harry didn't want to talk about it but Julian was his best friend and he knew Julian wasn't going to let it go. "She left because I pushed her away. Last night when we go to my apartment we got into an argument about whether I was going back to Britain or not. I told her that I wasn't, and that I wasn't going to let her stay here and give up her life for me. Then this morning when I woke she was gone. She left three days early."

"Wow, you really are an idiot aren't you" stated Julian. When he saw the look on Harry's face he continued. "Look Harry, you love her and she loves you. She's given everything up for you so I understand why you won't let her stay here, but you're still being selfish" he knew Harry was about to try and respond so he continued. "This is when you can give something up for her. I know you love it here and Houston has grown on you, but it's not your home Harry. In all the years I've known you, I've never heard you call your place your home. Britain is your home. Hermione is your home. I don't know why you wouldn't go back. Your friends and family are there, and the only negative is the douche bag, but don't you think Hermione is worth it?"

Harry knew Julian was right. But he was scared. He didn't want to face the people from his past, namely Ron. He also didn't want all the attention he was going to get from the wizarding media if he did go back.

"She is. But I don't know Julian. I have a whole new life here, and not to mention I can't let Frank down and terminate the contract" responded Harry.

"You know the contract can be terminated at anytime and you know Frank would understand. The only question is what are you gonna do?" asked Julian.

Harry thought for a minute before responding. "I don't know."

**Back in Britain**

Hermione had been back for a day and had not left her flat. She had spent most of the day in bed, crying. Ginny and Luna knew she was back she had owled them but she had sealed her floo and wasn't answering her door. She didn't want to speak to anyone.

Her first night back had been horrible. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Harry. She felt horrible not even saying goodbye, but she knew it would have been too hard. She was not looking forward to going to work in a few days and knowing where Harry was but not being able to see him. She wasn't going to tell anyone where he was, she knew he wanted to be left alone and she would respect that.

Then she heard a knock at her door. _It must be Ginny. Well I'm not going to answer._

She knew that sooner or later the knocking would go away. She knew Ginny had gone by a couple of hours earlier when she got a letter under the door from her saying she would be by later.

But after fifteen minutes the knocking continued. It was on and off, not a constant knocking. Whoever it was knew she was there but wasn't answering. Hermione decided to let it keep going but after another ten minutes it was getting annoying. _It must be Ginny she is the only one with enough spirit to knock for twenty-five minutes._

"Alright, alright. I'm coming Ginny hold your horses" she yelled from her bedroom door.

When she got to the door she felt something odd but she shrugged it off. She undid the locks and wards and opened the door. What met here eyes surprised her.

There staring back at her were the piercing green eyes of one Harry Potter. She thought she was dreaming until she pinched herself.

"Harry?" was all she managed to say before his lips were on hers.

**A/N:** Alright done with this one. I'll probably update during the Thanksgiving break. This chapter was inspired by Goodnight Goodnight by Maroon 5. Please leave a review.


	11. No One's Gonna Love You

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Even if she screwed up the ending. Nor do I own the songs that I use they belong to those artists. I make no money from this. Just want to entertain people.

**A/N:** I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated. I really meant to keep my promise but life just caught up with me and I just didn't have time to write. I've been really busy with school and just life in general. I recently started coaching baseball at a high school here in Houston which has limited my time even more. Before I continue the story, I have to say how disappointed I was with how the movies ended. I hated DH part 2. It was almost nothing like the book (I'm a purist), honestly if they were going to take that much creative freedom with it at least change the pairings to how they should've been. Well enough of that, here we go again.

**Chapter 11: No One's Gonna Love You/ Detlef Schrempf/ Infinite Arms**

The kiss felt like it lasted at least a day, but in reality it was more like forty-five seconds. It was full of passion, hunger, and desire. When it was over they were both struggling to find air.

"Harry….what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I realized that I made a mistake Hermione. Well Julian helped me realize, but that doesn't matter. I realized that by making you come back alone I was being selfish." When he saw her about to ask how he was being selfish he continued, "I was being selfish because I didn't want to sacrifice the comfort I found in Houston. But I forgot how much you sacrificed for me over the years Hermione; it's about time that I make a sacrifice for you. I love you Hermione, wherever you are is my home."

As soon as the last words were spoken he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much Harry. Thank you for coming back to me", said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"No one's ever going to love you more than I do Hermione, I want you to know that ", replied Harry.

They spent the next few hours just talking and holding each other as if the other was going to disappear if they let go. They knew that Harry's return was not going to be able to stay under wraps for very long so they decided that the next day they would get everyone, except Ron, together at the Andromeda's house to give everyone the news. Just after they decided that Harry stood up and said, "Well, I really need to get back to the hotel."

"Why did you get a hotel? You can stay here with me" said Hermione confused. She had no idea why Harry would even think about getting a hotel.

"As much as I would love to stay here, I can't. I got the hotel room for two reasons. One, I didn't know how you would react after our argument in Houston. And two, I didn't come alone, Julian and my friend Lucas came with me" said Harry.

"Ah, I see. Well they can stay here. I have spare bedrooms. But isn't Lucas a muggle, he can't know about you and Julian being wizards, right?" asked Hermione.

"Well in the United States the rules are a little more relaxed, than here. You can tell a muggle provided they give an oath that they won't tell anyone else. So Lucas knows that Julian and I are wizards. Let me give them a call and see what they say about staying here, I'm sure that they'll feel like they are imposing though", said Harry.

"Wow, I didn't know that. And nonsense about them imposing, I'll talk to them if they say that. Here use my mobile to call the hotel", she said as she pulled out her mobile phone out of her purse. When she saw Harry's face she said, "I figured out a way to use electrical items in my home, it's pretty complicated so I won't explain it, but suffice to say that I enjoy some muggle comforts such as television in my flat."

"I should've known Hermione Granger would figure out a way to prove wizarding beliefs wrong" he said teasingly and received a slap on the arm in gratitude. "Ouch, let me call these guys before I need the police to come for domestic abuse."

It took a bit of convincing, and some Hermione Granger logic, to get Julian and Lucas to agree to stay at Hermione's flat. But once they all got there and got settled in, they went out to the muggle part of London for dinner. Once dinner was over they were all tired, Julian and Lucas from the jet lag and time difference, and Hermione and Harry from the emotional day they had.

As they were falling asleep Harry and Hermione knew that after that day things were going to get interesting. Many would be happy that Harry was back but others would not. And once the press found out, it was going to be mayhem. And they both knew that sooner or later they would have to confront Ron, and neither knew how that was going to go. But for now they had one night before it started and they took full advantage of it.

**The Next Day**

Hermione had sent everyone an owl the night before to alert them of the gathering the next day at Andromeda's house. Of course she had owled Andromeda first to make sure it was okay, and after explaining why she agreed to the gathering. Ginny and Susan also both knew what the gathering was about after flooing Hermione and seeing Harry there. Any other owls or floo callers were told that they just had to wait until the gathering to know what was going on.

Around twelve o'clock Hermione, Harry, Julian, and Lucas were in the kitchen making sure that they had everything that they needed before hand.

"So everyone that is going to be there is a witch or wizard?" asked Lucas, receiving a nod from Harry he said. "Well this is going to be interesting, being the only non-magical person there."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone that's going to be there is really nice and I'm sure they'll like you", said Hermione trying to make Lucas comfortable. "Well it's about time that we go, I'll side-along Lucas and Harry you side-along Julian, since he doesn't know where we're going."

As soon as she said that she grabbed Lucas and was gone with a pop. Julian looked at Lucas and asked, "Is she always that bossy?"

"Yeah. It's one of the things I love about her. Well we better go before we make her angry" replied Harry and grabbed Julian, and with a crack they were gone.

When they reappeared they saw Lucas throwing up with Hermione saying, "I'm so sorry Lucas, I forgot how bad the first time apparating is".

"It's alright, just give me some warning next time" he replied as he finished.

As they were going up the path to Andromeda's house they walked in comfortable silence. Hermione was trying to think of what she was going to say, Harry was trying to brace himself for the reaction, and Julian and Lucas were just trying to get prepared to try and remember a lot of new names. When they got close they could hear a lot of people talking and then Hermione spoke up, "Alright, seems like everyone is here. All of you wait outside while I go in there and prepare them, when I come back out you all can come in." When she received nods from each of them she walked into the house.

She saw everyone she had contacted the day before there. Molly and Arthur Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny and Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Kingsley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Fleur and Bill Weasley, Andromeda, Teddy, Headmistress McGonagall, and Hagrid were all there. As she walked in they all fell into silence with Ginny, Susan, and Andromeda wearing slight smirks on their faces. "As you all know I've been away for a month on vacation. And as you all know before that Ginny, Susan, and I were the British delegations for the wizarding conference in Houston. While we were there I met someone and I've spent the last month with him. I brought you all here to meet him" she said and as she turned around to go get Harry, Molly Weasley spoke.

"Hermione, dear, you brought here to introduce us to some stranger you met in Houston. As happy as I am to see you happy, I think it was unnecessary to bring us here for this" she said.

"Trust me Molly, you will love him" replied Hermione with a smirk before heading outside.

When she came outside she had Harry stand just outside the door before saying, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Harry". As soon as she said Harry she opened the door and Harry stepped through it with almost everyone's jaw on the floor. And then hell broke loose.

**A/N:** Once again the chapter was inspired by the songs _No One's Gonna Love You_, _Detlef Schrempf, _and _Infinite Arms_ by Band of Horses. Great band if you haven't heard them. Please read and review. I won't say when I'll update next because look what happened last time, but I will say that I already have they idea forming in my mind. Until next time, stay classy San Diego.


End file.
